The Way Things Should Be
by Bramblestar of ThunderClan
Summary: This is what really would have happened after Bella realized that Jacob imprinted on her daughter, Renesmee.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Breaking Dawn. Or Bella. Or Jacob. Or Edward. Or Seth, Leah, Emmett or any other vampire or werewolf creature.

This is my version of what should have really happened when Bella found out that Jacob imprinted on her daughter, Renesmee. Because all know that in the world Stephanie Meyer created, this really wouldn't have happened because the child is _vampiric_ in nature, and even though she is _half_ human, she is still Jacobs natural enemy, and the imprinting wouldn't have happened. Making that happen in the book is totally bogus. Only in Stephenie Meyer's mind would she break the rules she made, even though it goes against all reason and nature. /rant over\

* * *

"You _sick son-of-a-__**BITCH!**_" I screeched furiously at Jacob. He held up his hands as if to show that he was unarmed and friendly.

"I couldn't help it, Bells, honest! Will you just _think about it?_" He pleaded, taking another step back. I took another menacing step forward.

Even after all we'd been through together, I suddenly didn't care. At all. Not one bit. He meant less to me than a dying flea. It had to be record breaking; at the rate that _I_ suddenly hated him. I took another step forward.

"I-I thought you _wanted_ us to be friends after you turned b-b-bloodsucker!" He sputtered nervously. I could tell that Leah was dangerously close to leaping at me, but Jacob warned her off.

A vicious snarl erupted from my throat, ferocious and inhuman enough to even make Leah and Seth flinch visibly. The hate that I had for Jacob was like a geyser, powerful enough to crack the continent into a thousand different islands. And it didn't stop there. Not only did the anger threaten to split the continent, it threatened to split me if I didn't do something.

I was surprised that Edward or Emmett or somebody hadn't butted in and tried to stop me. Well, I guess it didn't surprise me so much that Edward wasn't stopping me. He probably wanted me to kill Jacob as much as I did. Actually, I could hear him urging me on. No, wait. It wasn't Edward. It was Rosalie. Heh. And no one seemed to be trying to shut her up. Though I could hear Esme and Carlisle. They were both pretty upset, but they were such understanding people that they probably understood why I was so furious.

I took two more menacing footsteps towards Jacob. Amazing. He didn't even seem to be entertaining the thought of phasing. Damn. That would make taking him down less fun. If I had been a smidgen less furious I would have smirked.

"Please Bella, be reasonable! I couldn't help it, I swear to you!" He took another step backward, fumbling with uncharacteristic clumsiness. I was a little surprised; I could smell his fear. It was sweet in my sensitive nostrils, and it fueled my already powerful anger. The knowledge of his fear sent pleasurable tingles up my spine and I quivered with the anticipation of the kill.

"There is no excuse that can save you now, Jacob." It was a snarl that came out dangerously low, vicious and hateful.

And then I lunged for his throat.

* * *

Seth leapt into my path; or at least he tried to. Watching him try to leap in front of me was like watching a movie, frame by frame. Or watching the replay of a photo-finish in an Olympic race. He was so slow I was almost embarrassed for him.

He didn't stand a chance; did he really think he _did?_ I almost laughed out loud.

Not even a split second before I was on Jacob Black, Seth's nose was in my path. Even though I would have been on Jacob in a werewolf heartbeat, and Seth wouldn't have obstructed my attack in the least, I neutralized him.

I batted him aside with my fist, sending him flying across the Cullens' yard. My yard, too. I didn't look directly at him as he flew, but I saw with my peripheral vision that his jaw had been completely shattered. In fact, I had heard it shatter. There was nothing left of it, and the skin that encased the destroyed bone hung limply from his head, Seth's tongue lolled in his head, flapping in the wind as he sailed across the yard, smashing into a tree.

I looked at Leah to see if she would attack me next. But I could see conflicted feelings playing across her face. Her hackles were all the way up and she was momentarily confused about what to do. I could almost hear her thoughts, they were so strong. On the one hand, she wanted to avenge her brother and take me down. On the other, she wanted to go to him and see what she could do for him.

She raced across the yard towards her brother, realizing that not even she was fast enough to stop me. Heh. Good.

Jacob and I collided like two opposite, but powerful, forces. Like darkness and light, fighting for dominance.

"I'll kill you, you twisted, demented son-of-a-bitch." I whispered fiercely as we rolled on the ground. When we came to a stop, I grabbed his shoulders and jerked us both to our feet, instinct having taken completely over.

I was moving so fast I knew that only my new family could keep up with me. It probably hadn't even registered with Jacob what was happening to him.

After we were on our feet, I dragged his body to me, bending his head back so far it touched his back, causing it to crack, a resounding snap coming from it. The next moment, less than one one-hundredth of a second, his neck was in my jaws and I bit with all my might, tearing out the jugular.

Blood spurted everywhere, and I could hear the air whoosh out of Jacobs lungs, though his heart still beat rather strongly. Very good. That would give me plenty of time to play with him.

I let him drop to the ground and I crouched down by his head and stared into his eyes. He was dazed, but he still managed to meet my furious, blazzing red, gaze.

"_How dare you **imprint** on MY daughter before I even get a chance to get to know her! Before I barely even had a chance to LOOK AT HER!"_ I had started out whispering fiercely at him, but my anger rose even more, making my voice escalate with the fury.

His mouth moved, trying to form words, but nothing came out. His mouth was no longer attached to his lungs, so he had no air to form words with. Jacob tried to speak with his eyes, trying to send me some message that I refused to try and read.

"How is it even _possible_ that you could imprint on her?! She is more vampire than human! Your natural enemy! She is a _bloodsucker!_ There is nothing you can do to change that; you're kind was created to take my kind, **HER**kind, out! To destroy us! HER! This goes against all forces in nature, the strongest force on the PLANET!" I raged in his face, spittle flying all over his face.

Guilt plagued his face. I think he regretted imprinting on my daughter. But then again, on a closer examination, I realized that he only felt guilty about leaving Renesmee.

I leapt to my feet, and swept one of Jacobs feet up in one hand. I swung him over head and whacked his body against the ground as hard as I could. Bones shattered. He was like a rag doll in my hand. I swung again and let fly. Jacob sailed up into the sky, blood still gushing from the neck wound. As he came back down, he looked at me briefly, then looked to try and find my daughter. I looked wit him, but she was no where in sight. Rosalie had taken her inside so she wouldn't have to witness what her mother was doing.

I stepped aside so Jacob hit the ground again. More bones broke. "**I. Hate. YOU.**" I said through gritted teeth, crouchind down again so I could say it to his face. Then I remembered that he didn't love me the same anymore, so those words couldn't hurt him the same way they would have 4 days ago. My anger had been so fierce, so strong, that it blinded me as I watched Jacob bleed to death. Or rather, be poisoned to death. _My_ bite _was_ venomous.

I stood then, smirking. Crossing my arms over my chest, I winked at Jacob. "Too bad you can't say good-bye to her. _I'm sure it'll break her wittle heart!_" I sneared at him, knowing that HE knew that she didn't understand what death ment. "She'll probably think that you'll be coming back. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" I laughed maniacally as I turned around and headed back for the house.


End file.
